Tanner Lee the Mouse
"Sherly, you will pay for this...i swear i won't rest until you get what you deserve, you heartless whore" '-' Tanner after seeing one of the death camps of Sherly Periwinkle the Cat for the first time Tanner the Mouse is one of the main commanders of the moebian resistance in Anti Downunda opposing the New Order. Known for being a well disciplined and honorable soldier, despite his young age he is one of the most important members of the entire Moebian Liberation Front for his efforts in protecting echidnas and hedgehogs from the moebian regime and his sabotage and guerrilla operations against Sherly Periwinkle and the Grey Party. Main Information: Name: '''Tanner Lee the Mouse '''Species: '''Moebian Mouse '''Age: '''20 '''Residence: '''Anti-Downunda '''Occupation/Position: Commander of Anti Downunda's insurgency Ethnicity: Downundian (Australian) Appearence: Like many other mice, Tanner has a grey fur and a long pink tail. He is also well built and has light blue eyes and large burn wounds on his chest and his left cheek, caused accidentally by one of the fires his gang set to burn down a station police. He wears a lighter version of the standard MLF's uniform, togheter with black military boots and gloves and a black tactical armor and a balaclava that covers the lower part of his face. Personality Tanner is a dedicate and loyal warrior and tactician of the Moebian Liberation Front, always ready to carry out and preform his duty in the field without letting emotions such as anger or revenge to blind his only purpose for joining the moebian rebellion, the liberation of his homeland and his people. In terms of leadership he does have plenty of moments of inspiration for his soldiers and he is shown to be a fair, honorable and charismatic but strict and tough commander, who doesn't tolerate subordination or betrayal and that doesn't hesitate to risk his own life for saving innocents and his own men. History: Tanner was born in a small town of Anti Downunda, where his parents always opposed the regime of the New Order and the speciesist laws of the Baron. They were also part of a small non violent resistance group that conducted an anonymous leaflet and graffiti campaign which called for active opposition to the New Order and the crimes of it's members against the moebian population, rodents in particular. After a short time they all faced trials by the Grey Party and sentenced to death or imprisonment, with Tanner's parents among those who were sent in death camps to face execution. Despite his grief for the loss of his parents, Tanner didn't stop to take part in his battle against the New Order and, togheter with a small gang of thugs, he kept striking the regime forces with a violent and rebellious approach, ripping down all propaganda posters the regime put up and setting garrison and police headquarters to fire with molotov bombs. After few years of resistance actions against the regime, most of the members of Tanner's gang were captured by the Grey Party to be imprisoned and never be seen again, increasing the mouse's wish for destroying the New Order once for all. When the Moebian Liberation Front began to spread it's influence in Anti Downunda as well, Tanner was one of the first inhabitants of the continent to join their ranks, and in a short time he has proved of being an excellent leader and agent, gaining easily the respect and the trust of his squadmates and his leaders. During the civil war between Moebian Liberation Front and the New Order, Tanner was rewarded with plenty of honor medals for his succesful operations against the New Order, which included sabotage of a large number of regime's operations, assassination of several Grey Party leaders and rescue missions that resulted in tens of thousands of hedgehogs and echidnas saved from certain death by Tanner and the men under his command. Equipment/Abilities: Tanner is known between his men for his leadership skills and for being a brilliant military strategist, specializing in "hit and run" and guerrilla tactics and leading his men in a lot of victories against the New Order. He is a very good melee fighter, and an excellent rifleman. Being a mouse also allows him to move faster than most of moebians and to sneak easily behind his enemies without being detected. He has also knowledge of explosives and traps which he often uses in ambushes against New Order's patrols. He if often equipped with a sharp combat knife, a shock baton and a special rifle laser modded with along scope and an agitator which allows the gun to get superior critical shot damage, better accuracy and improved ammo capacity. He also carries with him several stun and smoke grenades and field glasses. Likes/Dislikes: Likes: Freedom, Moebian Liberation Front, fighting, his men, his homeland. Dislikes: Sherly Periwinkle, Bradanska's family, New Order, Grey Party tyranny, injustice, cowards, traitors. Trivia: - Tennar is considered as the "nemesis" of Sherly Periwinkle, for being a mouse fighting a cat and for having the opposite personality of her. - He has worked several times with the comics canon character Anti Knuckles in his rescue operations of echidnas from Sherly and her men. Category:Soldiers Category:Moebians Category:Darkenergon35's Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good